Skip and Sqak 2
Skip and Sqak 2 is a side scrolling game and sequel to Skip and Sqak that is released in October 2017 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. In this game, a villainous alien named Comrade Vexter successfully invades many islands in the Peacific and Antlantic ocean with his Vexpire army and Skip, Sqak and their buddies must stop them before they can take over every planet in the solar system. As a re-imagining of the 1996 sequel of the same name, characters like Kaida, the Blue Ants, Red Ants make a reappearance. Story One year after saving Sunny Villa Island from the Emperor Dante, Skip and Sqak wake up one midnight to find their island home being attacked by an army of aliens known as "Vexpire Army" under the command of their short, tyrannical leader Comrade Vexter and his wife and army general, Zarkia. As Vexter's army begins attacking the island and abducting the critters into their saucers, Skip and Sqak both tried to stop them but were overpowered and locked away with all of their friends. Imprisoned in one of Vexter's prison ships, Skip and Sqak are going to be executed for retaliating against Vexter but luckily they were saved when the prison ship is being attacked by mysterious blue saucers. The destruction of the prison ship sends the duo falling into a chasm where they recieve a message from Queen Kaida, the leader of the Blue Ant aliens (who are more caring and pleasant to Earth's inhabitants unlike the Red Ants), who offers them weapons to fight back against Vexter's army and tells the two to head into the rain forest up north where the Blue Ant base is located. Along the way, the duo rescued Makayla, Imp, Blatly and Robin who were imprisoned in a deep underground jail. The gang eventually reached the Blue Ant base, where Queen Kaida informs them that Vexter has been taking over many places around the world and if he succeeds into conquering earth he will spread his army into taking over all planets in the solar system. The queen says that the only way to defeat the Vexpire is to destroy their Mothership which is heavily protected in Azulious City, the home of the Blue Ants where Vexter now resides after overthrowing Kaida. To reach the Vexpire Mothership and destroy it, the gang would have to help the Blue Ants weaken Vexter's forces with the first task being to take over the Vexpire's high security prison that has thousands of Sunny Villa Islanders imprisoned, including Mayor Cheatsy. Robin suggests that she can be able to pierce through the prison's force field by using P0W3R batteries from the Blue Ant Labratory to make her Air Bullet jet fast enough. Sadly, the P0W3R batteries were stolen by Gizmo, a black rat who resides in the Land-Thrill junkyard full of vicious hounds. Skip and Sqak head into the Land-Thrill, defeated Gizmo, and retrieved the P0W3R batteries for Robin who installs them into the Air Bullet and gives the duo a ride to the prison. Robin fights her way through the prison's defenses and penetrates through the force field, causing a temporarily power outage and allowing Skip and Sqak to sneak inside undetected. The two are ambushed by the prison's head security, Gexy Gecko, but luckily Makayla defeats him in her Road Lord tank and frees Skip, Sqak, Mayor Cheatsy and all the prisoners. TBA Characters Playable Features The player takes control of Skip with Sqak riding on his back. After the Blue Ants offer them some gadgets to combat the Vexpire, the duo now have new moves! Skip wears the "Guardian Globe Gloves" that will allow him to grow a big bubble shield around him to boost maneuvering. In the bubble form, Sqak can roll his frog buddy up steep slopes and dodge enemy fire much faster. Allies *Makayla *Blatly *Imp *Robin *Queen Kaida: The queen of the Blue Ants and the ruler of Azulious City. Prior to the events of the game, she was overthrown by Vexter and forced into hiding. She aids the gang to fight off Vexter's army and reclaim her kingdom. *Sergeant Janice: A delivery girl in the Blue Ant army whom Blatly must protect in optional Turret Segments. *Blue Ants: Alien Ants alligned in the color blue and act as allies to the gang. The Blue Ant army is trying to free their kingdom from Vexter's invasion. *TBA Playable Machines *Turret: Blatly uses a turret in some occasions to help out in missions, the first to help the gang escape the Under Jail. *Air Bullet: A jet piloted by Robin who uses it to take Skip and Sqak to certain areas. *Road Lord: A tank driven by Makayla. It can blast bullets and missiles as well as ramming down walls. Villains * Comrade Vexter: The Primary Antagonist of the game. He is the short leader of the Red Ants and ruler of the Vexpire. * General Zarkia: The Secondary Antagonist of the game. She is the wife of Vexter and the general of the Vexpire army. * Dr. Hopkins: A cyborg jackalope who works as Vexter's mechanic. * Grubber: A mutated snot with long ears dressed in an astronaut suit. * Grosser: A bigger mutated snot who is Grubber's partner. * Gexy Gecko: An insane aristocratic lizard who was hired by Vexter and Zarkia to lock up all of their captured critters in a prison. * Bully Bear: A big, strong polar bear who acts as Zarkia's bodyguard. He serves as a hazard in this game, and since the duo's attacks cannot hurt him an inch due to his bulky muscles their only option is to avoid him! * Mincemeat: A pirahna fish inside a robotic suit who has commited alot of illegal undersea mining. * Gizmo: A black rat who resides in the Land-Thrill. He stole the P0W3R batteries for his machines. * Chef Bigmouth: A disgusting fry cook who owns an industrial train that uses kitchen cooking as power. He was hired to deliver weapons to the Vexpire Mothership. Places The overworld of the game is set in the islands of the Antlantic Ocean (a parody of the Atlantic Ocean), ruled by Queen Kaida until she was overthrown by Vexter. Crushed Canyons Once a peaceful forest until the Red Ants demolished every bit of land until it's a rocky wasteland. * Rocky Start * Underground Jail * Tunnel Escape (Turret Segment) 'Land-Thrill' A massive junkyard located in a rocky wasteland is the lair of Gizmo and his Junk Dawgs. *Land-Thrill Mine Field (Road Lord) *Junkyard Jungle *Gizmo's Garage (BOSS: Gizmo) 'Caged Fortress' Those Red Ants built quiet a massive prison with very tight security. Mayor Cheatsy and many critters are held prisoner in this fortress. *Fortress Outskirts (Air Bullet) *Prison Chambers *Fortress Command Tower (BOSS: Nathan Von Geckliz) 'Antlantic River' Mincemeat has setted up defenses in this river to stop the gang from reaching the Antlantic Sanctuary. *Suspenseful Stream *Tight Trenches *S.S Sea Flesh (BOSS: Mincemeat) 'Antlantic Sanctuary' The Antlantic Sanctuary is where the Blue Ants come to worship their religion. General Zarkia has authorized an assault on the temple with her Kroc Troops. *Invaded Allyways (Road Lord) *Tower of Azulious *City Centre (BOSS: General Zarkia) 'Cooking Caboose' A steampunk kitchen train controlled by Chef Bigmouth who is delivering the captured Critters and Red Ant weapons to Vexter's headquarters across a volcanic crater. *Road of Lava (Road Lord) *Terrible Train Tracks *Cooking Caboose *Conductor's Diner (BOSS: Chef Bigmouth) 'Vexpire Weapons Facility' Up in the canyons is the the Vexpire's weapons factory where Dr. Hopkins is constructing all sorts of weapons and machines. *Defense Towers *Vextronic Labs *Cyborg Ring (BOSS: Dr. Hopkins) 'Antlantic Battlefield' The duo's escape from Dr. Hopkins leads them to a massive battlefield with the Blue Ants fighting the Red Ant army to save Queen Kaida. *Kroc Base Camp *Alien Armada *Armada Escape (Air Bullet) (BOSS: Grubber and Grosser) 'Azulious City' The ancient city of the Blue Ants that has been taken over by Vexter. His soldiers are all over the place, prepared to take out Skip and Sqak. *Invaded Streets *Ancient Tunnels (Road Lord) *Azulious Palace *Azulious Throne Room (BOSS: Vextronic Fortress) 'Vexpire Mothership' This is it... Skip and Sqak's last chance to stop Vexter in his mothership. *A Harm Welcome *Mothership Interior *Vexpire Core (FINAL BOSSES: Comrade Vexter and Tyrant Vexter) Vexpire Army Comrade Vexter has a massive army of alien soldiers who are trying to hunt down and destroy Skip and Sqak after their escape. Members *'Red Ant': Aliens with purple skin and red eyes who are all under the command of Comrade Vexter. *Krubtuk: Hunchbacked aliens with bigger lower jaws who carry heavy weaponry. *Buzzer: Insect-like aliens who are the Vexpire Army's aerial forces. *Vextronic: Vexter's robotic forces. *Kroc Troop: Crocodile soldiers who are under the command of General Zarkia. Vexpire Army * Ant Soldier: The main forces of Vexter's army who will stop at nothing to stop Skip and Sqak. They are the first soldier enemies in the game. * Krubtuck Brawler: The primary Krubtuck enemies who fight Skip and Sqak with their massive fists. * Kab-Louie: Krubtucks armed equipped with bazookas. * Torcher: Equipped with flamthrowers, these Red Ants will try to draw their flames closer to Skip and Sqak. * De-Fiend: Red Ants who are equipped with shields that protect the front of them, but not the back of them. *Buzzstormer: Buzzers who fly underneath Skip and Sqak and drop down nukes. *Buzzsabre: Buzzers who charge at Skip and Sqak in midair with their horned proboscis. *TBA Vextronics *Vextronic: Robots who try to shoot Skip and Sqak while flying around. *S-Fear: Robotic mines that act as hazards in the game. Some of them will try to get close to Skip and Sqak upon noticing them. *P0W3R Missile: Explosive missiles that Vexter's forces use for fire power. They can also be fired by Kab-Louies. *Seeker: Three-legged Vextronics who are only found in darker places, since they don't function in the light. It's best to sneak around these machines, since they will obliderate Skip and Sqak instantly if they get spotted. *TBA Vexpire Commanders The Vexpire Commanders can be encountered during segments as mini bosses. *Iron Beedilz: Armored Beedilz who attack with their ground pounds, ramming, and bomb throwing. *Commander Sukup: Big, tough Buzzers who are much dangerous than small Buzzers. They are also found in the Air Bullet segments. *TBA Category:Games Category:Main Games